New Thundera life and home
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Love, heart, courage and family.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia had were heading back home from there honeymoon when they saw a pod crash down on an asteroid. They figured whoever was inside needed help. Inside was a dog from the planet Canion which the inhabitants were known as war dogs in their past. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am fine, my name is Dobo, prince of Canion," Dobo said. "I was wondering if you know how to get Canion you see I was kidnapped and I am trying to get home," he said.

Then his captors appeared. Lion-o used the sword omens and Mandora who saw the glint of the sword came to help and arrested Dobo's captors. "I will take these creeps away," Mandora said.

"Good Mandora," Lion-o said.

Mandora left with her fugitives.

Lion-o and Liosia took Dobo home. "Thank you so much Lord Lion-o for saving my son, I propose the people of Canion and Thundera are now allies," the king Canion said.

"I agree, and I know my friends from Thundera and Third earth will be your friends," Lion-o said.

"I know our friends will be your friends," the king said.

Lion-o and Liosia left. Once back on New Thundera they told everyone what had happened. "Now we are in good relations with Canion that is very good," Claudius said. "I am proud of you son," he said.

"Now we have other things to worry about," Lion-o said. "We need to think about our crops because it's early spring and we need to start planting if we will have enough food for the winter." he said.

"That's right, okay every on let's start our crops," Tygra said.

The crops were planted and started to sprout through out the spring. Then in the summer the plants were bigger and the blossoms were out. The blossoms soon turned into small veggies and fruits. The grains were growing ears and the nuts were appearing on the trees and berries on the bushes. In the fall the harvest was huge.

"This is a bountiful harvest," Bengali said looking around.

"Yes we will do well in the winter," Claudius said. "In fact there is enough food to make sure the poor in Thundera have enough to eat in the winter," he said.

"You know I will tell the people of Thundera to set aside some of the extra from their harvest to put in storage houses for the poor so the poor can be fed during the winter," Lion-o said.

"That's a good idea my son," Leona said.

Soon all the food was stored.

The winter was very cold but everyone was snuggled up warm in their homes. Lion-o and Liosia began to talk about starting a family. They were wondering when would be a good time to start their family. They decided to wait for a couple years.

During that time Tygra and Cheetara got together and were blessed with twin boys named Tygron and Chetz. Bengali and Pumyra were together and had a baby girl named Pegalia a year later. Panthro was reunited with his wife and introduced him to his son Panthos. Wilykat fell in love with a Thunderian around his age named Selena and Wilykit fell in love with a royal guard named Bobcat who was around her age.

Lion-o and Liosia were seriously thinking about starting a family very soon. They were hoping for baby very soon. So Lion-o planned a very special night to spend together so they can try to start a family.

Lion-o got a couple of candles and flowers and he got drinks and chocolates. Liosia came in after brushing her hair put on a little perfume. "Ready Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm ready," Liosia said.

The two of them got into bed and laid down and started kissing. They began to make love. Lion-o and Liosia soon fell asleep in each other's arms. They were hoping this would mean a baby for them to love and raise.

One morning Liosia woke up feeling sick and she threw up. Lion-o was worried and made her stay in bed.

Liosia wasn't feeling like herself for a couple of weeks so she decided to take a pregnancy test. She saw it was positive. She was very happy and showed it to Lion-o. He picked her up and spun around laughing. "This is the best news ever!" Lion-o said then he hugged and kissed her.

"I am so glad you are happy about this," Liosia said.

"I'm not just happy I am thrilled!" Lion-o said. "We must tell the other Thundercats," he said.

"Then let's do it," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats were gathered. "Well what's the news?" Bengali asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"That's great!" Panthro said.

"How wonderful," Bengali said.

"Hooray!" Wilykit and Wilykat said.

"Oh boy!" Snarfer said.

"This is perfect!" Snarf said.

"This is great news!" Pumyra said.

"How wonderful!" Tygra said.

"Congratulations," Lynx-o said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Claudus said.

"I am going to be a grandmother," Leona said.

"I saw this in my vision all you two's love growing, getting married and starting a family, I don't know what the baby is going to be, all I know is that," Cheetara said.

"Well I can't wait to find out," Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats told their children about the baby. They were excited about the baby. They even wanted to help.

Then Lion-o called the people of new Thundera together. "I have an announcement to make," Lion-o said. "I have wonderful news, my wife Liosia is pregnant soon a prince or princess will be born." he said.

"Hooray!" the people cheered.

This was great indeed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were very excited. They were going to be parents soon. Liosia was about five months pregnant and starting to show. She felt as the baby was moving around inside her. It was just amazing to feel. Lion-o felt it too when he placed his hands on her belly.

The kittens were plenty curious about Liosia's growing tummy. So their parents told them it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby. Liosia allowed the kittens to place theirs hands on her stomach. She loved how in awe they looked when the baby moved around. "It can move in there?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Cool," Tygron said.

"This is so amazing," Chetz said.

"Wow," Panthos said.

"Well kids in four and half more months my baby will be born," Liosia said.

"Will it be able to play with us?" Pegalia asked.

"No, it will be awhile before the baby can play," Liosia said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Tygron asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Liosia said.

"Oh," Tygron said.

Liosia was very happy about soon becoming a mother. She was wondering about things like was she going to be a good mother? Lion-o's mother Leona helped calm her fears.

"Don't worry Liosia I am sure you will be a great mother," Leona said.

"You really think so Leona?" Liosia asked.

"I know so," Leona said.

"Thank you Leona, you are helping me feel so much better," Liosia said.

"That is what mother in laws are for," Leona said.

Lion-o came in and saw Liosia. "Hello Liosia how are you feeling?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Liosia said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

It was late at night and Liosia was feeling hot and threw off her covers. "You alright?" Lion-o asked waking up.

"Just got hot under the covers," Liosia said.

"Would you like some cool refreshing water?' Lion-o asked.

"I would love some," Liosia said.

"Okay I'll be right back," Lion-o said.

"Can you also get me so cheesy crackers?" Liosia asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said. He left and came right back with the water and cheesy crackers. "Here you go darling," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said. She drank her water and finished her snack.

"Good night Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Night Liosia," Lion-o said.

They went back to bed after that.

To be continued.


End file.
